Sometimes
by Bishimimou
Summary: Sometimes people wonder how their future will be; Sometimes they wonder if they'll be with the one they love forever... Sometimes... Konosetsu
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes…_

_Sometimes I wonder…_

_Will I ever be able to stay with her forever?_

The morning was young as a loud ring shrieked through the subconscious and awoke the room's only occupant. A tuft of dark raven hair poked itself out from the thick comforter that she had pulled around her small body.

Her hand escaped the warmth and slapped the loud contraption; knowing full well that she should be getting up to train like she did every morning, she scooted back under her covers to contain the warmth only her bed was privileged to.

The dorms had regular check ups, but her heater had been broken for the past week, and being in the dead of winter, she just wanted one day to be nice and warm.

Ten minutes later, the shriek began again, and the girl in the bed groaned. She quickly shut off the alarm, and as carefully as she could—without losing any warmth—she got out of bed with her comforter wrapped around her.

She wobbled around until she got to her bathroom. Turning on her light the raven-haired girl squinted and fumbled around with her shower's handle, until hot liquid began spewing from its head.

She quickly stripped her blanket and clothes with the precision of a master thief and jumped under the water, allowing it to run down her back and face. She sighed as she began to scrub soap through her hair and over her body.

As she stepped out of her shower and wrapped a towel around her, she began to quickly clothe in warm clothes to begin her day.

Sakurazaki Setsuna walked quickly to her friend's dorm room and hastily knocked on it, hoping someone would open it soon: it was far too cold in the hall ways for a normal day. '_The heat must be off all over today…_' she thought, absentmindedly rubbing her hands together to warm them.

The door opened to a cozy room, more full of this and that than her own, and she was quickly asked to step in.

"Good morning Ojousama!" Setsuna said, walking into yet another cold room, though slightly warmer than hers due to the warmth radiating from the kitchen.

"Mou, Secchan!" The brown haired girl said, walking behind the taller girl. "What have I told you?" she said after walking around the samurai woman.

"I'm sorry, Kono-chan… It's difficult to discontinue calling you that when I have most of my life." Setsuna said, now following the princess into the kitchen to see what was cooking.

"Yeah, yeah! You want something to eat?" Konoe Konoka said with a smile that shown in a million watts. Setsuna nodded, happy to get something warm to eat, and sat down with the bubbly girl at the small kitchen table that resided in the cramped kitchenette.

"It's very good, thank you Ojou—Kono-chan…!" Setsuna said, quickly correcting her folly in the proper name for her charge. "What do you feel like doing today?" the raven haired girl asked as she finished the rest of her food.

"Mmm… I think we should go out today… If you don't mind, I mean…" Konoka said with a grin, scooting closer to her friend. Setsuna's face darkened with a deep blush and she sat frozen due to the close proximity of the other girl.

"I d-don't see… A-any problem…" Setsuna said, finally looking away from those hypnotizing dark brown eyes. Konoka squeaked with joy and through her arms around her protector's neck.

"Alright!" Konoka said happily rubbing her cheek against Setsuna's dark blushing one.

"B-but, Ojousama!' Setsuna said quickly, slightly pushing her back. "It's really cold outside!" she finished, allowing Konoka to take in the retort.

"Silly Secchan! I know you can use your ki to keep you warm! And I've been learning to do that with Eva-chan recently! So it's fine! Call it homework!" Konoka said with a pat on Setsuna's back, and stood to put the empty plates in the dish washer.

As the two left Setsuna made sure that Konoka would be warm even if she didn't use her magic to keep her warm, and they made their way to the train station.

"Let's go to the mall!" Konoka said, to Setsuna as they sat in the terminal waiting for the train to arrive. Setsuna nodded in agreement and put a shaky arm around Konoka's shoulder. "Secchan?" Konoka voiced, but stopped and smiled when she saw the samurai woman turn her face away from her charge, blushing full force.

Konoka decided to cuddle more into the embrace of her protector. Setsuna stiffened, but it wasn't because of the closeness of the princess. "Secchan?" Konoka said, setting up, worried that she was somehow bothering the swordswoman.

"Kono-chan, I'm sorry I can't go right now, I have to stop some threats that have entered the barrier." Setsuna said standing, only to have her hand grabbed, stopping her quick escape.

"I'm going too, you always get hurt when you go somewhere, and I'll be able to heal you!" Konoka said with a stern look. Setsuna opened her mouth to argue, but closed it upon noticing the fire in the brunette's eyes. She nodded quickly and began to pull her charge behind her.

When the two got deep into the forest Setsuna instructed Konoka to stay far behind, and took her stance as a duo of demons walked up. A growl erupted from one of them as they threw themselves at Setsuna. The samurai woman attacked with the skill and precision of a master and quickly took one of the duo out.

As she finished the demon off, the other took the chance to attack her from behind. Konoka quickly jumped from her hiding place and shot a spell at the demon that threatened her friend's life. It shouted as it turned for her, smoke billowed from it's back as it screeched louder and louder.

Setsuna jumped, grabbing Konoka and taking the front of the attack as a light began to glow. The light enveloped all three and soon it felt as if they were flying. Konoka managed to shoot a spell that made the demon fly off into the distance as she and Setsuna continued falling.

Unconsciousness overtook the brunette as the light began to fade and a large forest with a large manor in the middle appeared under them.

"Secchan!" she shouted before the unconscious took her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**AN: I don't own Negima. **_

_**Please read and review. This is part one of three that I hope to post.**_

_**Happy Birthday, Setsuna! **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhh…" A moan sounded as our brunette princess opened her eyes and sat up feeling achy. "Where am I?" she muttered to herself, lifting her hands to clutch her head.

'_Wha?_' she thought as both of the hands were raised, connected by a brace. A futuristic pair of handcuffs with a lazer-esque chain glared brightly back at her, and surprise was apparent on her visage.

"What happened?" she muttered, looking around to find her angel lying with pain overly apparent among her features. "Secchan!" Konoka cried as she tried to shake her knight awake. Setsuna's eyes opened slowly to see Konoka's teary orbs.

"Kono…chan?" She mumbled dryly, trying to raise her hands to wipe the tears from her princess's face; her hands were cuffed as well. A questioning expression overtook the half-demon's features, as if to say _'What the hell?'_ but a smile soon graced her angelic face.

"I-I'm glad you weren't... weren't hurt as badly as I thought you were." Setsuna managed. Konoka realized a large amount of blood was flowing from a wound in her friend's side.

"Secchan, you're hurt!" Konoka exclaimed, running her hand down to the damp red spot along her friend's side. A light illuminated her hands, yet nothing happened to the wound her angel wore. "I'm sorry, I can't seem to—" Konoka cried, snuggling close to the raven-haired swordswoman.

"S'okay." Setsuna began, and gasped quietly in pain, "I… I just need some rest." She whispered, and soon Konoka could tell her angel had fallen into the unconscious.

Konoka sat in silent for a while, and decided that sleep was best for her as well, until she was pulled from the ledge of unconsciousness by a familiar voice: "Man, Hime-sama's gonna kill me!" it said; a much younger voice answered.

"Mommy won't get mad at me!" as the voice quieted, the handle of the door to the room the two girls were laying in, jiggled. As the door opened, a small girl, who looked about four years of age, scooted in shyly.

Her hair was white as snow and her eyes were a deep milk chocolate; she kind of reminded Konoka of herself in some ways, when she was young. The woman who followed the young girl was so familiar, Konoka had to double take. A tall, orange-haired woman who wore her hair in pigtails with bells and carried a large '_Buster Blade_', followed close behind the tiny girl; an angry glare was her most prominent feature as her blue eyes sparkled with loyalty, anger, and a hint of guild and longing.

"I told you Azu-ne. she's mommy too!" The little girl said, pointing at the brown haired princess who sat confined in a small room with a singular bed in it.

'_Mommy?!'_ Konoka thought, taken aback by the bluntness the little girl exhibited.

"No, Ico, it's not! I told you, these two are spies! They're enemies that want nothing more than to hurt Hime-sama. That's way they look the way they do! That—" The orange haired woman paused and pointed her finger at Setsuna's resting form, "Is the reason they got caught." Hatred deeper than the one from before burned ever brighter in her eyes.

"Secchan is _not_ a _**'that'**_!" Konoka retorted with annoyance.

"Don't you say anything, imposter!" the older woman shouted, drawing her sword at Konoka.

"Azu-ne, don't!" The little girl dubbed Ico cried, running and grabbing onto Konoka's waist as a child would her mother.

"It's mommy Azu—"

"Asuna!" another very familiar voice shouted from outside the room.

"H-Hime-sama!" Asuna said, lowering her sword as an older version of what looked like Konoka walked into the room, with all the air of royalty.

"Asuna, I told you, you don't have to call me that!" she said and turned toward Ico and Konoka. "Ico honey, go with Asuna for a while. I have something I need to speak to these girl's about." She finished; Ico nodded and hurried on her way after she made sure Asuna was going to leave peacefully.

"W-who are you?" Konoka asked, baffled as the beautiful brown haired princess un-cuffed the magic bracers that held Konoka's hands at bay.

"I am the princess and heir of the Kansai and Kanto magic associations, and I currently hold a seat on the board of protectors of the magic community. My name is Konoe Konoka." She said bowing to the younger version of herself.

"You're who!?" Konoka coughed; surprised at the description she was given. She studied the princess's appearance closely. She was a few inches taller than she was now. Her "assets" had filled out quite nicely, and her skin was the same silky soft it once was. Her hair was slightly lighter, due to sun damage, and it was tied back in the middle, unlike the way Konoka let it flow presently.

"B-but I'm Konoe Konoka!" Konoka said as panic rose in her throat.

"I imagine you are. You must have gone through some rift in time when you faced that time demon." The older Konoe said, and turned to look at the room. "I'm sorry," she began again; "I was out. Otherwise you would not have been so cruelly treated." The princess said, turning back to see her younger self with tears heavy on her lids.

"What's wrong?" The Konoe-hime asked surprised that her younger self was close to weeping uncontrollably.

"Please! You must help her! Save Secchan, please!" Konoka cried, looking over to her wounded friend who was now in a restless sleep and breathing in a labored way; the older Konoe's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Se…chan?" she muttered, slowly looking over Konoka's shoulder to see the wounded half-demon, still looking angelic in every way, even while in pain. "Konoka, " the older one started as she grabbed her younger self's shoulder. The younger brunette sat back, and soon stood as the older climbed on the bed and began to lower her lips to meet the half-demon's

Tears pooled in her eyes as she tasted the familiar lips of Setsuna and their bodies began to glow. The younger Konoe, having never kissed Setsuna before, gasped as the light began to fade and Setsuna's features became placid once again.

"She's healed. I, I haven't seen her in four years, you know?" the older woman whispered as she ran a hand across the archangel's cheek.

"How old are you?" Konoka asked quietly.

"Almost twenty-seven, she would be now… I wish she could see how big Ico's gotten." The Konoe-hime answered, forcefully pulling her gaze away from Setsuna's sleeping form.

"Eight years! We've gone eight years into the future?!" Konoka gasped. The Konoe-hime stood and looked at her younger self in a most curious way.

"You need to leave. Get out of here now!" she said pushing Konoka toward Setsuna. "Take her and g—"

"Konoka!" A male's voice called from down the hall and Ico came running into the room with a smile.

"Gramps is coming!" she said, grabbing the Hakama the Konoe-hime wore and snuggled into her leg.

"Ico, you didn't…" the Konoe-hime whispered, bending to pick up the small girl.

"He said he wanted to see younger mommy too!"She said pointing to the brunette behind them. The Konoe-hime sighed as her father walked into the room.

"Hello, father." Konoe-hime said with a small bow of the head. He answered her with a nod and ruffled her hair.

"So, this is our time traveler." He said with a smile at the younger Konoka.

"D-daddy?" she gasped; all of this was beginning to be much too much for her.

"Tell me, how many years?" he asked. Konoka sat for a moment debating on if he wanted her age of how far in the future she was.

"Uh, eight years." She said, finally going with the amount in the future.

"My, so much has gone on… I ask that you only learn the minimum while you're here so the past won't change the future." He said, glancing over at the other two who stood in the room. The Konoe-hime scoffed at the comment, and the little girl in her arms echoed her playfully.

"Eishun-sama!" a groggy voice spoke; Eishun's eye brows arched and the Konoe-hime gasped.

"Father!" she said, moving to his side and grabbing his shoulder. "before you do something irrational , remember what you said about changing things!" The older man looked down to meet the half-demon's gaze.

"You," He said with a voice full of distain. "Even if you're from the past, I will not allow you comfort here, hanyou." He finished with an icy glare, and pointed a finger at the bed. Setsuna flinched, but nothing happened, so she sat up to look at the others.

Eishun walked out of the room, asking the other girls to please follow, and left the room. The Konoe-hime turned, knowing that this was better than what Eishun really wanted to do to Setsuna.

"Wait!" Konoka said to her older self's back.

"There is nothing we can do for you, Setsuna, at the moment. I'm sorry, you two." She said as she began to walk away yet again. Konoka turned back to look at her arch angel with dismay clear in her features.

"I'm sorry Secchan!" Konoka said; the other girl just smiled. "I'm so lost. Don't worry, I'll be fine though. You'll have to fill me in later." She said. The brunette grinned back at her, and ran off after her older form.

"You have to tell me what's going on!" Konoka said when she finally caught up with herself.

"I'll explain everything after father finishes what he has to say." The older woman said, stroking the hair of her child as she began to fall asleep. The two of them arrived at the elder's quarters and were asked to sit.

"There must be a reason you've been thrown into the future." The elder began, positioning his fingers in much the same way the old man Konoemon used to.

"This could change our future as we know it." The Konoe-hime said after her father.

"But I don't want any of this to change! Look at Ico; she's the most beautiful child in the world. I want to have her, no matter who the father is!"Konoka said, but stopped her speech as soon as she saw the face of the room's other occupants. "W-where is the father?" she mumbled, now afraid of who it may be.

"Konoka, I…" the other two said in unison with the same sad look.

"What?" Konoka asked, furrowing her brows. The Konoe-hime looked away and quickly began a new topic of conversation with her father and the younger Konoka was left to wonder.

After the two girls left the presence of their father, they walked on to another part of the expansive property. "Wait, what about Secchan?" Konoka said, and stopped to look back.

"Father contained her in a high voltage barrier, you won't be able to sit with her because father will never trust her again." The princess said.

"Why? What did she do?" Konoka pleaded with her older self.

"She hasn't done anything… yet." The older woman trailed off of her sentence and looked onto the horizon. A distant look remained in her eyes for only a minute until she snapped back into reality.

"Come with me." She whispered and hastily pulled the younger girl down her hallway.

"What?" Konoka gasped trying to catch her breath from running down the hallway.

"Father will hate me, but I must tell you everything. I'm sure you won't negatively change the future. After all, I know you better than yourself." The Konoe-hime said. Konoka smiled, happy that someone would finally tell her what's going on.

"It's not all happy, so be ready. Now…" the princess began her story:

_**Six years ago**_

_The day was young; today was Valentines Day and Setsuna was going to finally tell Konoka how she felt. Her heart beat quicker than she could ever remember as she waited for her princess. Sooner than she expected, she could smell the familiar_ _scent of chocolate that wafted around her princess, coming closer and she could hear the familiar, almost _too _light, footfalls coming her way. _

"_Secchan!" Konoka said with a smile as the half-demon came into view. _

"_K-kono-chan!" Setsuna stuttered more than usual and forced a smile that was supposed to be slightly less nervous than she. _

"_What did you wanna talk about with me?" Konoka asked in her adorable voice, placing her index finger on her cheek while tilting her head slightly to the side and arching and eyebrow, every moment screamed "more adorable!" than the last. _

"_W-well I… uh… That is to say…" Setsuna began rambling along while she tapped her two index fingers together, a gesture that was alien to her. _

"_Hmm?" Konoka hummed, straightening her posture only to squint her eyes with a sly grin toward her friend."Is Secchan about to reveal a deep dark secret? Oh no!" Konoka began and shot her hands out with surprise, "Maybe, she accidentally cut down gramps' tree while training!" She said playfully pantomiming the gesture. _

"_N-no! Really, I'm serious!" Setsuna started with a shout, but it dwindled to a mumble. _

"_Nnn?" Konoka hummed looking over at Setsuna now with serious curiosity. _

"_I…I" Setsuna finished her sentence, but Konoka couldn't hear._

"_What?" Konoka asked, leaning closer to her knight._

"_I," Setsuna hesitated, she could say it now; she'd just said it, this made her fill with resolve. "Kono-chan, I love you." She said, grabbing the shoulders of her reason for life. "I only ever think about you, I want you to be with me forever." Setsuna finished, keeping her eyes locked with the chocolate brown ones in front of her now pooling with tears._

"_Oh, Secchan!" Konoka cried, throwing her arms around her knight's neck while capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. _

_*present*_

"Later we made a permanent pactio and became eternal partners." The Konoe-hime said to her younger self, causing the younger girl to blush: she knew what a permanent pactio entailed; this was why most partners ended up marrying and living together for the rest of their existence.

"Then why is daddy so mad at Secchan? Did he not like… you together? Or—"Konoka trailed off. The Konoe-hime smiled and shook her head.

"No, he loved the ideal it was something that he'd secretly hoped for. He was happy for us."

"Then, why?" Konoka asked.

"I'm about to tell you." The Konoe –hime smiled and began to continue on.

_**A year later**_

_Setsuna and Konoka were training in Eva's resort amongst themselves, they were now quite the competitive rivals since Konoka started training as a battle mage. She was a natural at offensive magic and pretty handy with a short blade; Setsuna now had to keep on her toes when her fought her. _

"_Setsuna!" Eva called to her after their training. "I need you for a moment." The vampire girl said, and pulled the half-demon off to her personal quarters. _

_*present*_

"I'm not sure what kind of embarrassing things transpired there, but Setsuna came back with a special… artifact… That… allowed same sex partners to procreate." The Konoe-hime said with a dark blush. Konoka, too, wore a dark blush at the past that was her future.

"So, you mean… Ico is Secchan's child?" Konoka asked with a happy light in her eyes.

"Yes, but they've never once met, ever. Ico has never known her "father" and with the way my father acts, I don't think he ever will." The Konoe- hime said, and continued her story.

_**Nearly nine months later**_

_The day was a cold, rainy one, deep thunder rolled over the sky as infrequent sheet lightning flashed through the sky. The princess of the Konoe clan sat very pregnant in her room being kept warm by a blanket and the heat from her partner's body. _

"_Secchan, the weather is really bad today!" Konoka mumbled scooting tighter into her partner's embrace. _

"_Don't you worry, Kono-chan! I'll make sure Ico is born safely!" Setsuna said with a grin and held her tighter. _

"_Mou, Secchan! I told you, you don't know if it's a girl!" Konoka said, puffing her cheeks._

"_It's a good name either way!" Setsuna playfully protested, playing with the ring that now adorned Konoka's ring finger. _

_They weren't married, but the two were close enough to be and had gotten the rings not too long ago, the lightning flashed brightly and the thunder rumbled louder than it had all day. The lights in the room instantly flicked out. Setsuna stiffened as a dark presence entered her range of senses._

"_You have to stay here." Setsuna said in a dark tone, standing. _

"_B-but, Secchan!" Konoka cried, reaching out to grab her knight._

"_I'll send a guard to keep the door safe. Please stay here; I promise I'll be back." Setsuna said, grabbing her sword and walked into the elements._

_*present*_

"So what happened?" Konoka asked, fascinated by the way her older self told stories.

"I don't know, Setsuna left to go fight something; I was later told it was demons…" the princess of the Konoe's mused.

"Did you see her after that?" Konoka asked, the older of the two nodded and continued on.

_**Later that day**_

_Loud shouts could be heard echoing from outside the door. There could only be one explanation: the guards in front of her door must have fallen. Konoka held her stomach in a protective manner; the door swung open with a loud clack, leaving a familiar silhouette in its wake._

"_Secchan?" Konoka whispered the lightning flashed behind her to reveal a red eyed, white haired Setsuna standing with blood stained hands and sword. _

"_Secchan, are you alright!?" Konoka asked, jumping up to assess the wounds her knight may have. In a split second reaction, she fell back, avoiding a near fatal blow to herself and their child. _

"_Secchan!" Konoka gasped, scooting further away from the woman she loved. A loud thud was heard and Setsuna fell unconscious to the floor, leaving the elder, Eishun standing behind her with his arm raised, and anger clear on his face. _

_His sword came down to deal a fatal blow, but stopped as Konoka threw herself over Setsuna's body. _

"_You can't!" Konoka shouted with tears now running down her face. "You can't kill her, what about Ico? What about me?" Konoka continued, unable to see her father's face through the cloud of tears that now obscured her vision. _

_A sad expression took over the murderous one that was there before. "This girl is a danger to your child." Eishun said, lowering his blade._

"_She wouldn't ever want to consciously hurt us; she was in her demon form. Regularly she's not a danger to anything!" Konoka shouted._

_Eishun sighed, "She may live then." He said with regret. Konoka looked up hopefully. "But, she must be imprisoned until I decide she is docile enough in my eyes." Eishun said, calling some guards over to take the unconscious hanyou to a prison until relocation._

_*present*_

"Soon after that, maybe a few days later, I had Ico and named her that because that's what Setsuna wanted. That's why Ico's hair is white." The Konoe-hime finished, and allowed her younger self to take in her future.

"So, Secchan's never seen her daughter?" the young Konoe asked. The older one called with a solemn air. "Do you know where she's being held?" Konoka questioned, surprising her older self.

"Why?" The Konoe-hime asked highly confused.

"I'm going to see her! She deserves a fair trial, not daddy's bias opinion. If it's been four years, I think Secchan is fine and placid now, and I don't think my Secchan should be imprisoned for something that's she hasn't done! Don't you miss her?" Konoka cried.

"I miss her dearly, but I don't want you to be in danger! I'd rather go." The older girl retorted angrily.

"You can't, so let me!" Konoka shouted back. The two sat there for a while, a battle of wills waged desperately and finally one cracked.

"How will you get there?" The princess of the Konoe's asked quietly looking up with a small glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Daddy said it, didn't he? I came here for a reason, the future isn't set in stone, and my reason for coming into the future isn't ordained by some divine intervention. I'll make my reason for coming my own!" Konoka said with a determined smile.

"You truly are me…" the older one mused with a grin. "Here, use this to get into the cave, which is marked on this map. I've thought about doing it before. Please, bring her back." The older one smiled with a pat on her shoulder.

Konoka set off with a "thumbs up" happily reassuring her older self.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**AN:**

_Well, there you go, chapter two… Things have been explained and a lot of stuff has started happening… I hope it isn't so confusing. The older Konoka is always called "Konoe-Hime" and the younger one is "Konoka". _

_It's a really long chapter X-X_

_Stay tuned for chapter three, set to release March 18__th__ 2009. (yup Konoka's birthday!) _

_Happy Valentines Day, all! 333_


	3. Chapter 3Part One

**AN: **_I've decided to split this chapter into a two part chapter, due to the length (though I know some people post 21 page chapters sometimes) and due to the lack of a smooth transition to the end that I want. It'll take me a few days to fully think of a good way to finish it (there's been a lack of inspiration and a heavy writer's block to boot.) So I think I'll give myself until Easter to finish it. April 12__th__ will be the last chapter of "__**Sometimes**__". Hope to see you back then!_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_**Sometimes Chapter 3…Part One**_

A loud gulp was heard as our brunette princess neared the cave that had been marked on her map by her older self. "This is where the other Secchan is?" She whispered to herself, pulling out her map to double check this place was truly her destination.

"I guess it is…" she finished, packing up her things as she looked onto her surroundings. The cave was on the Konoe property because the older Konoka would only give up if her Secchan were devoid of danger, but it was a secluded, unkempt, heavily forested area.

There was now overcast and a sign of oncoming precipitation in the humid forest. The trees were draped in ivy and vines and the mouth of the cave stood gaping, seemingly left alone by even the smallest bug.

Konoka carefully walked up to it; she furrowed her brow in confusion as a memory resurfaced in her head of earlier when she and her older version were talking.

"_Remember, Konoka. Only this spell-tag I made can  
break the barrier on the mouth of the cave.  
Please, be careful not to touch it.  
If you do, you __**will**__ get hurt."_

Confusion and curiosity clouded her judgment. '_There's not barrier, I can't since it, and I'm talented enough to, at least, since a barrier.'_ She thought as she reached out to put her hand in the cave's mouth. '_Maybe Secchan broke it…_' she mused as her hand got closer.

As her hand reached the mouth of the cave, blue sparks enveloped her and she shouted, flying backward to end up laying unconscious on the ground as thunder rumbled and it began to rain.

x-x-x-x-x

_A white snowy day was met as Konoka opened her eyes, '_what?_' she thought as she sat up to look around. _

"_Kono-chan! There you are!!!" she heard an unfamiliar voice call her by her pet name. She looked behind her to see a young man with dark black hair tied back into a tiny pony-tail, and a handsome visage almost similar to someone she knew running toward her._

"_Secchan?" Konoka asked as she was helped up._

"_Yeah! I've been looking for you all over. Father-in-law thought you'd run away from your own wedding! Let's get back, my love!" he said, leading her back to a large area dressed up in wedding theme._

"_Let's get this done!" The mysterious young man with ashen-grey eyes said with a beautiful grin._

"_Ah!" Konoka heard the familiar voice of her father call. "Setai! You found Konoka, wonderful!" He said walking toward the "happy couple". It took Konoka a minute to absorb this._

'Setai?!_' she thought; horror covered her visage._

_Setai put his arm around Konoka's shoulders, "We're ready!" he said carefully squeezing her in his one arm embrace._

'This has to be a dream!_' she thought as her mind raced to understand her situation. Setai moved in to kiss her on the cheek and the brunette forcefully pushed away._

"_No!" She shouted as anguish washed over her. '_This is no dream; it's a nightmare!_' she thought as her legs gave out on her and she crumpled to the ground crying._

"_No! I want_ **my**___Secchan!" she shouted as all went dark……_

x-x-x-x-x

"Secchan!" Konoka shouted, jumping in her unconscious, and her eyes opened to see the same mangled forest and a light mist raining down on her. As she sat up, she noticed her clothes were sodden and her body was chilled to the bone.

She looked at her watch to see that nearly five hours had passed since she carelessly disregarded her own warning about the barrier. Her right hand, the one that she'd touched the barrier with, was now a blood crusted mess that stung more than any wound she'd ever received from Evangeline.

She stood and walked the few feet she'd flown back to be at the mouth of that hellish cave of a prison again. She retrieved the spell-tag the Konoe-hime had given to her. She carefully reached up with the tag in hand to touch the barrier again, wary of having the daylights shocked out of her with a healthy helping of nightmare thrown in for good measure again.

The barrier flashed blue again, and shattered like a mirror, revealing the most ominous aura of depression Konoka had ever felt, and it ripped at her heart knowing that Setsuna had lived in this for the last four years.

She carefully shuffled into the cave and lit a fire on the end of a practice wand she varied along with her. As she carefully meandered down the dingy, calloused walkway, warmth came from further within the crevasse, and Konoka cautiously made her way to meet with her Secchan that was eight years her senior.

As she entered a larger 'room' there was a dim fire that was burning down and a makeshift bed that was inhabited by a body that was breathing slowly. Konoka sighed in relief, happy that she had some time before she was confronted by the most important person in her life.

An hour passed and the person in the bed that had begun to move quickly sat up in a tense way. She quickly turned to see a shivering Konoka who was on the edge of unconsciousness setting on the cool stone that covered the floor. The older woman's eye's widened as her red orbs fixed themselves upon the brunette princess.

She quickly stood, and hurried over to the other girl. "Kono-chan?" Setsuna said hoarsely, due to not having spoken in quite some time. The younger girl's eyes snapped open as she fell back in surprise.

"Careful there!" Setsuna said, jumping quickly to grab the young princess from hitting her head on the hard floor.

"Thank you." Konoka whispered up to the half demon. Setsuna had gotten taller, her hair was dirty silver, and her eyes a hopeless shade of ruby that now sparkled with a glint of newfound hope; she wished this was real this time.

"Kono-chan… Is that… is that really you? How'd you get here? Where's Ico, is she okay? How've you been?" Questions continued pouring out of Setsuna's mouth, until Konoka shyly put a finger over her older friend's chapped lips.

"I'm not who you think." Konoka said quietly; thus diminishing all hope that still existed in the older woman's eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Secchan, I am Konoe Konoka, but I'm from eight years ago. My Secchan and I were somehow sent back in time, and I vowed to my older self that I'd save you from here, no matter the repercussions." Konoka finished, and smiled brightly as hope returned to the ruby orbs that were so devoid of it before.

Setsuna sat back for a moment to look at the younger girl and worry prevailed over confusion in her visage as she noticed the shivering the young princess exhibited, as well as the dark purple-blue lips and blood crusted hand she had.

"You're soaking wet!" the older girl said, leading the younger girl to her 'bed' to wrap the blanket she had around Konoka's small shoulders.

"Yeah, the barrier knocked me out!" Konoka said with and added "Eheh!" at the end. Setsuna's brows furrowed as she saw her blanket was nothing that could keep the younger girl warm.

"I need to get you back to the main house." Setsuna said standing with determination.

"Secchan, you'll get caught!" Konoka protested, but the older woman shook her head.

"I don't care." She said while scooping the younger girl up in her strong arms, bridal style, and began a sprint to the mouth of the cave.

"Se…chan…" Konoka murmured as she fell of the edge of consciousness. The older woman sighed, and breathed deeply the humid fresh air of the forest as she exited the cave; her wings were not hesitant to spring to life as the younger girl's well being was the only thing she was worried with at the moment.

Back at the main house, the Konoe-hime made her way to the younger Setsuna's holding room. She sighed as she opened the door to see the younger setting in a meditative stance. "Secchan?" The Konoe-hime questioned quietly.

The young half demon opened her eyes to see the older Konoka in her presence. "Hime-sama!" she said as she bowed to the older brunette.

"Secchan, just call me Kono-chan… I'm not here for that though… I'm here to tell you everything. Please listen to our story." She began.

In another room of the large mansion that was the main house of the Konoe clan's glamorous estate, a door flew open to reveal a large bath hall. The older Setsuna hastily made her was in and sat Konoka down on the warm time.

She carefully took off all of the younger girl's clothing, leaving only her frigid body, and carefully dipped her into the warm bath, careful of where the younger woman's hand was. She instantly stripped herself, and without hesitation, made to bathe the four years of grunge away as the younger girl warmed up.

As she finished a well needed bath, the older Setsuna heard a splash behind her. She turned to see the younger Konoka had awoken.

"Are you feeling better, Kono-chan?" the white haired woman called. Konoka looked around her as she became aware of her surroundings and situation.

"Secchan where are we!?" Konoka gasped, quickly covering herself with her arms as a dark blush ignited on her face.

"Please, call me Setsuna. We're at the Konoe's main house's bath hall. It's the only place I could think of close enough to get you warm. How's your hand?" Setsuna nodded her way. The younger Konoe looked at it and sighed, shaking her head.

"Curiosity always kills the cat." She said quietly. The older Setsuna stood and wrapped a robe around her, now squeaky clean, body.

"Here," she said, offering one to Konoka, who gratefully accepted the robe as she stood out of the bath. A rattle was heard across the hall and familiar voices echoed through the room.

"That's Asuna and Ico!" Konoka quietly gasped; Setsuna froze at 'Ico'. "Setsuna, no! Asuna'll kill you! Don't go over there, I know you want to see Ico really bad, but you must wait." Konoka quietly pleaded, holding onto the taller woman's arm, attempting to keep her at bay.

Another door opened closer to them and soon exhibited a hushed voice of the older Konoka and younger Setsuna. '_Oh, no…_' Konoka thought.

"We have to leave!" Konoka urged, but the older woman was unfazed by the pleading voice of her partner.

"Why? We can get this all over right now. Eishun… He just left me there. He's never sent a single soul to see if I was alright. I've had to find food within that cave… Konoka wanted me to get out… You wanted to get me out. Why should we run from all of the people who we care about?" Setsuna said, looking down at the brunette girl, her ruby eyes heavy with the shade of sorrow.

Konoka's arms dropped along with her head as she sighed. "What's wrong?" The older Setsuna asked, worried about the dramatic change in the other girl's attitude.

"You're right… I can't argue with your logic, but what do you think Ico will say when you have to fight for your life with Asuna? 'Leave Secchan alone!'? No, she'll probably say: 'Don't hurt Azu-chan, please!' So, just think about the way your actions will affect others." Konoka said turning from the older version of her soon-to-be partner.

The older woman looked at the trembling frame of her young friend, "Well… If we're going to leave, we should go now." The taller woman said grabbing up the younger girl and sprinting off to another room.

After the two were far away from the offending parties they rested in a room that was chosen by Setsuna. "Where are we?" the younger Konoka asked, looking at what looked like a large storage room.

"Well, we can't stay dressed like this forever. I'm sure Kono-chan has some clothes in here from a few years ago that'll fit you. I haven't grown much in four years, so I'll be fine." The older Setsuna said, patting the shorter girl's head.

After a few minutes of searching, both women were newly clothed, and standing in awkward silence. . "Well," the older woman said. "You should go and find Kono0chan, I'll find her later. I've got some people I need to see first." The older Setsuna said, looking down to the girl next to her.

"Don't hurt anyone, Setsuna, and stay away from daddy… You'll only make things harder for yourself." Konoka said with an admonishing tone.

"Right." The hanyou said, and left in a flash, quicker than Konoka had ever seen her move.

Konoka walked slowly down the hall, wondering how she'd explain to herself what transpired, and how she'd had gotten new clothes and a burned hand. As she meandered, lost in her won thoughts, a body slammed hard into her and they both fell hard on the floor.

"Sorry!" A familiar voice stuttered picking them self up. The younger Setsuna's face appeared as she looked up into the younger Konoka's face, and instantly turned a very dark shade of red. "O-Ojousama!" she said, seemingly unable to move from the compromising position the two were in.

"Secchan!!!" Konoka shouted, hooking her arms in a tight grip, pulling the startled girl into her vice grip. "How'd you get out?! You'll get caught by daddy!" the brunette realized, pushing the blushing girl back up.

"I know, that's why I was running." Setsuna said, finally able to stand. She helped Konoka up and began to make her way quickly down the hall way.

"How'd you get out?" Konoka asked, running to catch up with her friend.

"You let me out… or should I say Konoe Hime-sama?" Setsuna said stepping in pace with the brunette girl.

"I have to find her! She'll be worried if I don't!" Konoka said stepping in front of the raven haired girl.

"Why haven't you been here?" Setsuna asked, now perplexed as to why the Konoe-hime would worry about her younger self.

"Well… I went to go save the older Secchan!" Konoka said, turning to avoid the expression she knew Setsuna would give her. "She told you about their past, right?" Konoka said; Setsuna's expression was a worried and ashamed one.

"Why did you do that? That was so dangerous you could've been hu—"Setsuna stopped as her eyes locked onto the hand Konoka had hurt touching the barrier.

"What happened!?" two voices shouted. Setsuna was clearly one of them, but the other came from behind Konoka. The two girls turned to see the older Konoka walking swiftly down the hall.

"Hime-sama!" Setsuna said, bowing upon the approach of the Konoe-hime.

"Mou, ChibiSecchan!" she said with a sigh. "Konoka-chan, what happened, are you alright? What about Secchan?" the Konoe-hime asked, instantly grabbing up the younger's injured hand. "Did she?" she asked, looking at it; Setsuna's eyes widened, just thinking of possibly doing anything to Konoka that may harm her disgusted the hanyou to the core.

"No," Konoka said shaking her head with a smile. "She would never do that." She reassured herself as well as her worried friend.

"Then, what happened?" Setsuna questioned, as the Konoe-hime motioned to enter a nearby room to avoid being spotted.

"I didn't heed my own advice. I couldn't since the barrier, so I didn't think it was there. I didn't know I'd be knocked out for five hours if I touched it." Konoka explained. The Konoe-hime sighed, well aware of how curious she'd been when she was younger and commenced to healing her younger self's wounded hand.

"Secchan… Setsuna is around here somewhere. She said she'd find you soon." The younger Konoka said, now attaching herself to _her_ Secchan's arm.

"Thank you." The Konoe-hime said, and turned toward the door. "Now we have to find Ico, and go talk to father to get this all straightened out, then we'll find a way to send you two back home." Konoe-hime said with determination.

"Right!" the younger girl's said, and together they left to find Konoka's elusive young daughter.

"Last time I saw her she was with Asuna in the bath house." Konoka said walking close to Setsuna.

"This property is so big it's difficult to find her when she goes off to play. How about we split up? ChibiSecchan, you search from the air, she's a four year old with white hair and brown eyes. You'll know when you see her, trust me. Konoka-chan, go that way, and I'll go this way. Secchan should be looking for her too for all we know, so we'll be lucky if we happen to find them both." The Konoe-hime said.

"Meet back in an hour."

Setsuna took off; afraid she might be caught she hastily put a cloaking charm on. Here keen eyes searched carefully over every part of the expansive land of the Konoe Estate and the Kansai Magic Association.

Konoka wondered here and there, asking servants and guards if they'd seen either Ico or Asuna. Many told her places, but in the eight years that had passes, quite a few extensions and renovations were made to the young Konoe's home. She often got lost looking for a specific place.

"Asuna!" she shouted, finally spotting the fiery girl.

"Heya there Konoka-chan!" Asuna said. She was currently filled in on the situation at hand (the time travel) and she now felt awful for the way she'd acted earlier. "What can I do for you?" she inquired.

"Have you seen Ico? Konoka's been looking for her." The younger woman asked.

"Nah. I made her mad, turning on you and drawing my blade… she went to go train in the woods for a while to cool down." Asuna said, patting the younger girl on the shoulder.

A horrified expression overtook the young girl's pale visage. "In the woods?" Konoka asked with dread heavy on her words.

"Yeah, she goes there all the time, I mean Hime-sama doesn't mind." Asuna said confused.

"Thank you Asuna!" Konoka shouted behind her as she continued out of the Estate.

As Setsuna was flying, she spotted a small dot of white among the trees and she dove into the crush. When she reached the ground, she hid her wings and made her way to the clearing the girl she supposed was Ico was standing in.

She stood for a minute observing the very young girl's style with a grin. Nostalgic memories resurfaced as the girl who was her future daughter trained diligently, much like she once had.

"Oh, you wanna watch your form on the follow through." Setsuna advised, thus startling the young girl.

"Who are you?" Ico asked with valor while raising her sword. Setsuna smiled and walked closer toward the young girl,

"Konoka Hime-sama sent me to find you. I'm your friend." The short raven-haired young woman said, extending a hand. The young girl observed her for a moment and smiled, grabbing the hand in front of her with joy. Setsuna nodded and pat the young girl on the head.

"So, Ico-chan, were you practicing the Shinmei-ryu?" the little girl nodded and sat to rest. "That's a pretty hard style… Why are you learning it?" Setsuna asked kneeling next to Ico.

"Gramps knows it, and Mommy said Daddy was a master in it too. She even taught Mommy some!" the little girl said looking to the girl with her. "Daddy can't protect Mommy anymore right now, so I'm training to help her." Ico finished.

'_She's pretty amazing for a four year old!_' Thought Setsuna, then something occurred to her. "Her?" she muttered without thinking.

"Mhm. Mommy fell in love with her precious knight and even the boundaries between them were not enough to keep them from loving each other. Mommy tells me lots about her… Daddy, I mean. I think it's romantic!" Ico giggled with a light blush that was a dead give away to her being Setsuna's daughter.

_x-x-x-x-x_

_**AN:**__ I know it just sorta ended… I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors, I had to rush to finish typing what I have. Please look forward to April 12__th__!_

_Happy Birthday Konoka!_


	4. Chapter 3Part Two

Suddenly it seemed as though the world stopped moving. Setsuna felt the presence of maybe the strongest demon she'd ever encountered barring down on her location. A white ethereal figure emerged from the wood; Setsuna's eyes widened as a familiar visage stared back at her.

"You're—"she was cut off by a searing pain that flared from her back. The older woman's visage contorted as pain flared from hers as well. Setsuna fell to the ground and her wings exploded in a flurry from her back and spread carefully to blanket her fallen form.

As the younger girl calmed, another loud pop was heard as wings exploded from the older woman. The older woman did not fall as the younger one did, but the pain was mutual. The youngest girl gasped in surprise as the two's wings showed themselves.

"Angel!" she shouted, running to the black haired girl that lay on the ground. "Angel save me!" she cried as tears welled in her innocent eyes. Apparently she too could feel the amount of demonic pressure that the older woman exhibited.

Hurt was evident on the white haired woman's face as she looked on at the child that cowered next to her past form.

"Don't be scared, my little Ico, I won't hurt you." She said reaching out a pale, nearly florescent, hand. Ico's grip tightened on the younger Setsuna's shirt as the older inched forward, until she was forced to quickly jump away.

"Don't you come near her, you monster!" Setsuna said to her older form, raising her sword causing light to mirror the blade in her heated glare.

"Why do you do this? I assume you are aware of who I am." The white haired woman said, causing the younger woman to scoff.

"You attacked Kono-chan, almost hurt her. You allowed that damn demon to win, and you think you're better now? Have you felt your aura? It's the strongest demonic aura I've ever sensed, and yet you say you're better!? How laughable that I must fight myself to overcome the demon within. With your aura the way it is now, there's no doubt that I will have to face an incredibly strong demon to over come this." Setsuna said, enveloping herself in a strong Ki.

"What are you talking about? Why are you doing this? How do you think Kono—"The white haired woman was cut off by a blade that threatened her throat. She grabbed it easily, not caring to dodge and was left with nary a wound nor scratch.

Setsuna's eyes widened in surprise when her trusty Yunagi could not, even with a majority of her strength melded into it; make a mark upon her opponent's neck or hand.

"This is pointless, my younger self, you cannot hope to harm me without releasing you demonic aura. I hope you will lower your weapon against me and think of your actions before you act such things out." The older woman said, throwing the useless, trusty blade to the side away from the would-be threatening kiss on her neck.

"Angel! Let mommy's angel go!!" Ico shouted, grabbing onto the leg of the older woman's pants.

"My little one, I do not want to harm neither you nor her. It seems our powers don't like each other that much." The white haired woman said, lowering all offence toward her younger self, and once again hid her wings.

The youngest member now calmed, and drifted more toward the darker haired Setsuna.

"Ico!" was heard in the distance, Konoka's voice was young and familiar as she searched through the wood.

"Ojousama!" Setsuna called turning and hiding her burden once again as well.

"I must find my own. I ask you: mature quickly before history repeats itself, yet again." The older Setsuna called, and disappeared into the wood as the younger Konoka ran up to find the two alone with their future child.

"Secchan, you found Ico!" she paused and looked around with a confused expression. "Weren't you talking to someone?" asked the young princess, laying her sights back on her beloved's features.

"I was talking with my older self. It seems we are incompatible with being surprised by each other. Ico is safe, though I was not told of who she was… to me… by the Hime-sama. It caught me off guard to say the least." Setsuna said turning away from the object of her affection to hide a growing blush.

Konoka was blushing as well as she looked at the two of them standing there, a little family yet to be.

"Well, "Konoka finally said to break the ice. "I guess we should get back." She finished. Setsuna nodded and began to walk, but stopped when she was surprised by two masses holding her back.

"Secchan, Secchan!" called the very young white haired girl who now gripped her hand; she looked over to find Konoka had snaked her way into her left hand as well.

"O-Ojousama!" Setsuna said looking down with a blush.

"Let's go!" Konoka said walking off with her future family to see her future self to make her future right. (Or, at least, the way _she_ thought it should be.)

The older Konoka searched the house thoroughly looking for her child who'd apparently woken up from her nap and had made her way to some other part of the house. As she rounded the corner, a pair of pail hands wrapped their way around the brunette woman and dragged her into a side room. A muffled shout echoed around the hand that covered her mouth until lips across her brow made her eyes shoot open.

"Kono-chan" a velvet voice said, unfamiliar to her—other than in her dreams—for the last four years.

"Secchan!" she cried, throwing her arms around her partner, who was finally free of that prison that kept her captive for the last four years. The older Setsuna pushed the princess back with a hurt expression on her face and turned away, causing the older Konoka to place her hand over her mouth to stifle a sob as her eyes flooded from the gesture.

"S-Secchan…" she whispered, reaching out to grab her lover's shoulder, but to her surprise, Setsuna turned quickly and grabbed her hand.

"Kono-chan, I've missed you so much, to much to begin to even explain, but I've also been feeling forgotten and left for the longest time; betrayal has made its front in my mind and I am not able to think of it any other way. Why, why did you do something like that to me? Why would you leave me stranded in such hell?" as Setsuna's inquiry got longer the more tears the older Konoka cried.

She knew she was in the wrong leaving her love and partner alone for so long.

"I had a very important reason…" Konoka whispered after calming her self a bit. Setsuna sat, giving Konoka open floor for debate. "Father, he was going to send Ico away to stay with Negi-kun and Asuna! I didn't want both things important to me taken away! You don't know what kind of a choice that was for me. He made me seal you in to show my sincerity on the subject." Konoka said broken; Setsuna's gaze softened and she soon wrapped her arms in a protective embrace around her love and buried her face in the familiar chocolate scented hair that had always been hers.

"He was going to kill you…" Konoka sobbed into her knight's shoulder.

"Shhh," Setsuna cooed. "It's alright. Thank you for explaining. I'm here now, don't worry." She continued to whisper condolences into her princess' consciousness; Konoka calmed and looked up to meet with lose wonderful ruby eyes—she was always so curious of their existence.

"So," she began with a shaky laugh, "You really are albino?" Konoka mumbled and received a chuckle from her white haired knight.

"Yes, I always have been. I just use Ki as camouflage." Setsuna said back, holding her princess tighter; before they knew it lips were on lips in a long awaited kiss that had both yearning for more. A knock interrupted them and Setsuna quickly hid as Konoka opened the door.

"Hey!" a voice called.

"Asuna, what's up?" Konoka asked, stepping into the hallway.

"Your mini-me and kid have been looking for you." She said placing a hand on Konoka's shoulder.

"Alright, could you have them come here?" Konoka asked; Asuna nodded and left with a 'thumbs up'.

After a while there was a knock on the door and Konoe-hime opened it to find her self and Ico on the other side.

"Secchan's here too." Konoka whispered and Konoe-hime motioned for all to come in.

:So, now that every one's here, I'd like to think of a way to get this sorted out." The younger Konoka nodded as she laid a slumbering Ico on a couch that furnished the room.

"so what do you think? Should we just come right out and sat I'm never going to leave your side again?" the older Setsuna said, startling all but the Konoe-hime.

"That sounds half-baked to me." The princess said and her younger self concurred.

"I can't really see any other way… Forced recognition?" the younger Setsuna suddenly spoke, withdrawing her concealment charm, she was now filled in on the situation more so than earlier, and was willing to finally take her older self's advise.

"I don't like to force anyone to do something, it seems wrong, like we're handling this the way it was started." Konoe-hime replied, scratching her head in thought.

"Let's just go and see what happens." Konoka said, finally reasserting what the older Setsuna had suggested earlier. A sigh echoed across the room; that did seem like the only good plan they had, no matter how bad it sounded.

"Fine, now let's go see father." The Konoe-hime said walking to the door, but was stopped when she heard Ico mumble "mommy".

"Yes dear?" the Konoe-hime said walking to her child's side.

"Is daddy ever coming home? I miss her." She mumbled, tears welled up in the princess' eyes.

"Yes, honey. Daddy will be home soon, just you wait. Now, go back to sleep." The Konoe-hime said, stroking her daughter's soft hair, lulling her back to sleep. "Let's go." She finally whispered and the foursome left to go right the future.

"Father." The Konoe-hime called as she walked into the elder's quarters.

"Yes dear?" he said looking up from his paperwork.

"I've come to tell you: Secchan will no longer be away from her daughter. Four years have passed since she was sealed away, and I just wanted to let you know that she and I will be taking Ico and go live somewhere quiet in the magic world." The Konoe-hime said; as her heart raced faster, her father's eyes widened.

"Is she free?" he asked somewhat frightened, and the door opened to reveal the person in question.

"You can always visit, Eishun-sama." She said with her beautiful voice, baring no ill-will toward the man that wanted her killed and was responsible for her absence of her daughter's life for the last four years.

"H-how!?" he asked standing.

"Konoka-chan had the courage to do what I could not, and she gave me the courage to take my life back!" the Konoe-hime said with valor.

"You don't have to go!" Eishun said, knowing that he could not seal that half demon away again.

"Father, I love you. But I want Ico to grow up as I did not: Free, knowledgeable, and I so want her to know Secchan." She paused, turning to hold the arm of her love. "So, as soon as we figure a way to send our younger selves home, we're leaving for Mundus Magikas. I love you father, but this is something that I feel we must do." The Konoe-hime said the elder stood torn over what was happening.

He knew he couldn't changer the mind of his stubborn daughter, but he did not want her to go away with such a dangerous being as an out of control hanyou.

"She's beaten the demon within her, so you needn't worry." The princess finally said, and turned to leave. "We'll be going tomorrow, tonight we send the younger girls off—"a loud alarm cut off the Konoe-hime's speech and her eyes widened. "A demon attack" he informed the older Setsuna and both ran off to Ico's side.

The younger Konoka and Setsuna waited in the hall for their older selves go come out of the elder's chambers, but they were startled when an alarm sounded, and all occupants of the room hastily rushed out of the room.

"Demon" was heard from someone and soon Konoka and Setsuna were running with the group too. As the group reached the room Ico was in, they were relieved to find the young girl okay, but a powerful demon could be felt coming closer every second.

"You guys run, we'll handle this." The older Setsuna said motioning for the younger people to leave.

"No,"

"Don't argue." The elder said, summoning his sword and cutting off the retort his daughter from the past was about to make.

Too late were the younger ones to run, for the roof was ripped up and off of the main house, and something resembling the time demon that had attacked the two younger women only a day or so ago.

"It got so huge!" Konoka commented, and her older self turned.

"You mean that is the time demon from before?!"

"Who cares?" the white haired Setsuna cut in. "I'm going to kill it!" she finished as her body flared with dark aura and Ki, and she soon turned into a demonic state of being. "Just you watch, Eishun, I won't hurt those I love any longer like this." She said and sped off in a blink taking the giant time demon with her.

Asuna ran in the room and was quickly saddled with Ico Allowing the rest of the group to follow the demon Setsuna. As they caught up they saw the end of what could only be described as an indescribably epic battle.

As the demon disappeared, the demon Setsuna landed near the group. The younger Setsuna jumped in front of her Konoka, ready to protect her if something were to happen with the demon Setsuna.

"Calm down, my little self, I'm not going to hurt anyone. Now, before this—"she paused as a bright light erupted behind her. "…Portal disappears, I'd go back to your own time." She finished reverting to her human form; replacing her white hair and red eyes with the colors they once were, making herself look more like her younger self again.

The younger Setsuna looked at her Konoka. "Shall we?" she said and her princess nodded. The two walked toward the light and it began to absorb the girls.

"Oh, and Setsuna, remember my words, don't let the future repeat itself." The older Setsuna said with a bright grin and waved as the two girls disappeared.

A train whistle sounded in the distance, jolting a pair for snoozing girls awake who were awaiting a train on the platform. "Secchan?" the brown haired young woman questioned setting up from laying on her friend's shoulder.

"K-kono-chan!" the raven haired girl nearly shouted, scooting quickly away from Konoka. "I'm sorry, I just had the weirdest dream…" she said, scooching closer to Konoka once again.

"Me too…" Konoka said and blushed a dark red, remembering the dream more clearly. "We had a kid…"

"Y-yeah!" Setsuna stopped Konoka from going on. "Dreams are weird!" she quickly dismissed it. "… Shall we go?" she asked finally calming down as the train pulled up. She extended her hand and pulled Konoka to stand next to her. "To the mall, right?" Setsuna said.

"Yes, to the mall," Konoka replied stepping onto the train, wondering what the future could have in store for her…

The end

x-x-x-x-x-x

**AN:** Well, that's about it… I think I'm going to do an epilogue, so be on the look out for that.  
Months seem to go by SO much quicker when you have a deadline to follow, I was surprised! I can't say that this is my best work ever, because it's not. But I hope you liked it… no matter how rushed it seemed; I really tried my best to make it transition smoothly to the end… but it looks like that didn't work really all that well… ^^;

Ah well, I must go work on other work! My next fanfiction should be "_All my love to you reprise"_ I hope you all like that, and my sister: KazumiSakurazaki is starting a new crossover fanfic that crosses Naruto and Negima… I hope you'll go read that sometime too, if it ever comes out!

Well, until my next fanfiction,  
~_**Bishimimou**_


End file.
